Full of Love and All Out of Towels
by WashedUp Rainbow
Summary: After Kid Flash and Jinx begin living together, how long until their relationship gets intimate? How long will Jinx tease Kid, until he chooses to take matters into his own hand? Rated M for smut, a pure lemon.


My first fanfiction with smutty scenes, so I hope everyone enjoys

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jinx, Kidflash, nor Teen Titans, I just wanted to make this.

* * *

Two months

That was the time it took.

Two months. To fall in undeniable love.

The clock started from the moment Jinx stepped foot into his apartment. Within two months, she learned more than she would've thought. She learned that Kid Flash wore something other than his red and yellow stretch suit. That, his home often looked like a tornado would come through it. Which often was the case. She learned that he ate enormous amounts of food, and he always seemed to still be hungry. And that, he couldn't possibly wait for anything.

And when he knew he wanted something, he was going to get it.

From the first moment they met, Kid Flash had shown his attraction towards Jinx. Giving her roses. But Jinx was different. At first she just thought he was annoying. Well, she still does at the moment. But he also made her feel special. That the path she had chosen wasn't her only choice. And, after he left. She considered it, which caused her to leave the hive five, which now made the name accurate. And shortly after she had left, to be more accurate about two hours after she left. Kid Flash appeared and offered his apartment as a place for her to stay for awhile.

And that's what leads to this predicament. A hero and an ex villain living in the same location. Kid is still showing his affection toward Jinx. Hoping to win her over in some way. But she was still hesitant on some things. They had started dating of course. I mean two teens in one house, caused many hormones to rage. But Jinx refused to go any further than the usual make out session. Kid Flash wanted to go further, and she knew he wouldn't wait long.

And that's what leads to this predicament. Jinx and Kid Flash were sitting on the sofa. Kid was flipping through the channels, not really paying attention. Jinx was leaning against him, fiddling with her nails. Kid looked at her, mischievous smile creeping onto his lips. The next moment, the teenage boy that was holding up the girl disappeared, causing her to fall backwards onto the sofa.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, as she looked up and saw him on top of her, pinning her against the sofa. A smile on his lips.

Jinx opened her mouth to argue, but before any sound could come out, Kid smirked and covered her mouth with his own. His lips against hers, pulling her into a kiss. A small smile crept onto her lips, as she slipped her arms out from underneath his hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled and let his tongue traced over her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She looked at him, a small smile, and happily obliged. It soon became a small battle as their tongues began fighting for dominance. Jinx moved her hands up his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, causing a small moan from him. She could feel him running his hand up her leg. Jinx could feel his pants tightening. She smirked; she thought she might as well have some fun. Jinx pulled away and kissed at his neck, then pulled up one of his arms that was pinning her to the sofa. And got up off the sofa, walking away.

"Hey, where are you going!" Kid said as he sat up and looked at her.

Jinx smiled and glanced at him. "To take a shower..." Receiving a smirk from Kid, "… alone."

She turned back around and continued walking.

"Well, what if I have to get into the shower?" She heard him say, she looked at him once more with a smirk. "What, do you need to take a _cold_ shower?" She asked him, seeing his face turn a barely visible red, but enough for her to know that she was pushing one of his buttons. Jinx continued walking to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, even though she knew it wouldn't be much good. She started running the shower. Glancing behind herself once more before stripping of her clothes. Stepping into the shower.

Her shower went fairly normal to her surprise. Halfway through, she could've swore there was a slight breeze as if a certain hero had come through. But she didn't see him anywhere within the bathroom, so she simply disregarded it. Once she finished her shower she shut off the water and rung the water out of her pink hair. She reached out and felt around the towel rack, expecting to feel something on it, but she didn't she opened the curtain and didn't see anything there. Jinx shrugged and stepped out of the shower, checking through the cabinets. She didn't see anything. She checked the shelves, and anywhere else that there might've been towels. There wasn't any. Jinx sighed looking around. Crossing her arms, when it came to her.

Wally.

Jinx cracked open the door and looked out. Seeing him sitting on the couch, with a pile of towels sitting next to him. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

He looked over at her, a smile creeping on his face. "Nothin'" he simply said

Jinx glared at him, her cat eyes glowing pink, ready to hex him. "Wally! Give me the towels!"

"Nuh uh uh, what's the magic word?" He said to her, a smile planted on her face.

Jinx sighed. "You're a moron." She said, closing the door. And turning around, she would just put her clothes from before back on. She looked on the counter where she was sure she left them. He wouldn't have taken those too would he? She cracked the door open once more. Catching his attention, a smirk appeared on his face once more, reaching over and pulling over something. Jinx's familiar black and purple striped leggings and black ringlets that she used for her hair. Causing her cat pink eyes to glow once more. "God dammit Wally!" She shouted at him, causing a hex to be released and hit the sofa, a few feet from where Kid was sitting.

"Careful now, don't want to break the furniture."

"You just think you're so clever don't you?" She said to him

"Yeah, kinda." He shrugged.

Jinx sighed, gritting her teeth a bit. She wouldn't play his game. Her eyes glowed pink once more, as she grabbed the door handle and pulled it wide open. As she walked confidently out of the bathroom, releasing a lot of steam from her shower as well. As she walked over to the couch and, purposely, leaning over Kid to grab a towel, as she glanced down and saw his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Thank you." She said simply as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, as she turned and proudly walked down to her room.

Jinx walked into her room, feeling the win of a battle, and let the towel drop to the floor, as she ruffled her still damp hair, and walked to her dresser to get some clothes. But before she could even take a step. She felt two familiar arms wrap around her. "You're not getting away that easily." Kid whispered into her ear. Jinx smiled and turned around in his arms. Giving a light laugh in her response. As Kid picked her up bridal style and dropped her onto her bed, as he still stood, towering over her. As she felt his stare at her, causing her to smirk. As he began to unbutton his shirt, as she pushed herself up onto her knees on the bed, coming face to face with him. As she finished with his buttons and snaked her hand through his shirt down to her back. As he slipped his shirt off and then vigorously kissed Jinx, pushing her back onto the bed once more, as he cupped her face in his hands, continuing to kiss Jinx. After what seemed like forever. He pulled away; both left panting and smiling at each other.

Kid then ducked his head down, and rubbed his hands up from her hips to her bare breasts. As he grabbed each and massaged them, before he switched one out and captured it into his mouth, sucking lightly, and circling his tongue around her perky nipple. Jinx let out a moan as she pulled her hand through his hair, holding him onto his spot. As she let out a fairly loud moan, as he pinched one of her nipples. Jinx held onto his, as she flipped him over, her on top. As she adjusted herself, straddling him. As her fingers made their way to his pants button, being undone quickly, the zipper following. Jinx sat up, as she slipped his pants off, leaving them both bare. As she sat once more on him. As he felt her warmth and wetness, and she felt how hard he was. As she slipped her hand down, and felt him, Kid letting in a breath. Jinx smiled and held onto him, as she began to stroke her hand up and down, starting off slow, getting faster. As she listened to Kid moan. Then soon stopping, and Kid opened his eyes, and looked at her, both smiling. As he held onto her hips. As she lifted herself up and positioned herself over him. Before she slowly lowered herself onto him. As she let out a breath, mixed in with a light moan. As she lifted herself up once more, and back down. As she did so repetively. Beginning to feel the pure ecstasy build up in her. As her body went up and down. Moans coming out of her, and even Kid. And before she knew it, Kid flipped them over, and leaned over her panting, as he pulled in and out of her. Jinx lay there, holding onto him, as she pulled him closely, and kissed him. As Intensely as before. They continued. Before Kid rammed into her one last time. As he looked at her. "I'm going to cum." He said to her somewhat worried. "It's fine, go ahead." She said to him through pants. As he let himself go, seeing pure relaxation on his face. As he pulled out and lay down by her, pulling her covers up around them. They both laying there, panting heavily. Before Jinx turned towards him, and cuddled up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. Jinx sighed and looked up at him. Kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Wally." She said as she closed her eyes, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
